Zebras
Zebras are animals that live in the Pride Lands. Appearance Zebras have black and white stripes that are typically vertical on the head, neck, forequarters, and main body, with horizontal stripes at the rear and on the legs of the animal. Information A zebra's main predator is the lion, but since zebras are herd animals, the stripes may help to confuse predators - a number of zebras standing or moving close together may appear as one large animal, making it more difficult for the lion to pick out any single zebra to attack. Zebras live on the plains, in mountains and in grasslands. Contrary to popular belief, zebras are black with white stripes, as proven by embryonic studies. Zebras and horses are a part of the same Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, and Genus. What separates zebras and horses is that zebras are part of the Subgenus Hippotigris and Dolichohippus, while horses are part of the Species E. ferus and Subspecies E. f. caballus. History Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots The zebra herd is seen peacefully grazing. Their leader, Punda Milia, approaches the Lion Guard and talks to them briefly. They direct him back to his herd when he forgets where he was going. The Rise of Makuu The zebra herd watches the Mashindano between Makuu and Pua. When Makuu later forces the hippos out of Big Springs, it results in the elephants moving to the grazing ground of the zebras, causing the zebras to move into the acacia savannah where the giraffes live. Bunga the Wise When Lake Kaziwa floods, Bunga gets the idea of blocking the water with a dam. Punda Milia the zebra compliments him on his idea. Later, multiple zebras are seen waiting in line to ask Bunga "the Wise" for advice. A few zebras accompany him as he spreads his advice around the Pride Lands. When the dam shatters, the zebra herd is right in its path. Beshte blocks the water the best that he can, giving the herd time to run. Ono accidentally directs them to a dead end, but Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to save the zebras and the other Pridelanders. Can't Wait to be Queen A herd of zebras appears during the song Duties of the King when Zazu mentions that one of the king's duties is to "listen to the zebras' silly pleas". Eye of the Beholder Janja's Clan plots to attack the zebras due to Ono of the Lion Guard losing the sight from one of his eyes. Many zebras are seen as the hyenas envision their plan. When the Lion Guard tries to stop the hyenas, they end up trapped in a ravine, courtesy of Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Ono arrives to the Guard despite his injury, and receives orders from Kion to move the zebra herd. He is unsuccessful in trying to convince Punda Milia to move, and resorts to diving at them, scaring them into flight. The zebras move to another grazing ground, and Kion is able to use the Roar without hurting them. The Kupatana Celebration Many zebras arrive at Mizimu Grove to celebrate Kupatana. Fuli's New Family A herd of zebras appears during the song My Own Way when Fuli dashes through them. They run through the Pride Lands with the other Pridelanders. Trivia *Zebras appear in the UnBungalievable short, Who Has Better Hair?. Notable Zebras in The Lion Guard * [[Punda Milia|'Punda Milia']] Category:Pridelanders Category:Animals Category:Characters